Coyote in Equestria, Ch 2: Ire and Rain
by Coyotek4
Summary: Chapter Two in two series.
_The undergrowth is clearing … it looks like this is an exit to the forest._

 _Maybe now I can find some answers. How did I come here? How can I get back? Just who AM I now?_

 _There's a town in the distance, and a well-trodden path to follow. At least_ _ **that's**_ _simple enough. Still have no idea exactly where to start with looking for this 'Twilight' pony, but I suppose_ _ **someone**_ _there can help me. Hello, what is THIS?_

The coyote notices a residence and chicken coop to his right, just off the path.

 _Does_ _ **everyone**_ _here live in a tree? I'm surprised this isn't a world of squirrels and chipmunks. Still, it does look idyllic. Maybe whoever resides here can help me. In any case, it'd be good to see one of these … 'ponies' … before heading into their town._

The coyote bounds over to the front door and scratches at the door. Moments later, the door opens.

"Oooh, _hello_ there little friend. I haven't seen _you_ before."

 _WHOA … no WAY Zecora could've prepared me for_ _ **this**_ _. That shade of yellow just isn't natural for_ _ **any**_ _living creature. And long, pink hair? And are those ..._ _ **wings**_ _? The ponies here have_ _ **wings**_ _? This is too, too weird. But at the same time … such innocent beauty._

"Oh, I'm sure you'll get along so well with the others. Come in, come in."

The coyote, still tongue-tied, walks into the residence with an air of confusion and wonder as he takes in the surroundings. _Is this whole world one big fairy-tale?_

"I'm actually heading out soon, but once I return, I'll be sure to fix up a spot for you. Oh, it's _always_ so wonderful to make new friends."

"Uh, thank you."

At the utterance of those two words, the yellow pony's demeanor suddenly changes from serene to terrified.

"Is … is everything OK?" _Was it something I said? All I said was 'thank you'._

"You can … you can talk. You're not … oh dear … I mean … I have to … AAAAAA!"

The pony suddenly bolts from the residence, speeding of towards the town as fast as her legs will take her.

"WAIT … I DIDN'T MEAN TO …" _Aw, forget it, she's long gone. Now what?_

The coyote turns to leave the residence, when he notices a mirror at ground level. He walks up to mirror to inspect himself.

 _So I'm just a coyote now. But one who can talk, and think. Not a maximal, but not just an animal either. Am I sure this isn't a dream? If it isn't, then why can't I wake up?_

In the reflection, the coyote notices a white bunny with his arms folded across his body, giving a discerning glance. He turns to face the bunny.

"I guess **you** don't talk. So, some animals talk and others don't. Is that it? Well, don't be afraid … I guess you aren't, since you're just staring at me. I sure didn't mean to frighten that pony away."

The bunny continues to listen, his glare softening.

"Can you _understand_ me? It wouldn't surprise me, not now. Nothing would. I'm not from this world. I know that much. I wish I knew how I got here, or how to get back."

The bunny relaxes and takes a seat, listening.

"You know, this isn't the first time I'd had these thoughts. For a long time I believed myself to be human. Doing things humans would do. Oh yeah, I guess you _wouldn't_ know what that means; you've probably never even **seen** a human before. Not even important. All I know is that I thought I was having strange dreams, where I was a robotic coyote engaged in a bounty hunt. And then I came to realize that the dream was reality, and everything I thought was my reality was really the dream."

"So now what do I make of this? Is this just another dream? Or was everything I experienced before just a dream within a dream? I don't know what reality is anymore. I just want some answers."

"In any case, I apologize again for scaring off your owner. If you could tell her how sorry I was …"

 _*heh* - Yeah, that would be nice, wouldn't it? If you, a bunny, could just talk._

"Well, I'll be leaving now. Take care."

The coyote turns to the door and leaves the tree, walking along the path.

 _Feels like there's no rhyme or reason to this place. Some animals can talk, some can't. Why is this so arbitrary here? Either way, I still feel bad about scaring that pony away. Certainly didn't mean to. Why_ _ **was**_ _she so afraid, anyway? It's not like four-legged creatures that talk are so rare, it seems. Heck, it looks like there's a whole TOWN full of them!_

As the coyote continues along the path, he pauses to look around and admire the scenery.

 _Man, this place looks so serene. Bright blue sky. Puffy white clouds, fields of verdant green straight through to town. I suspect there isn't any violence in this wor-_

*POW!* A sudden smack to the head knocks the coyote to the ground.

"AAAUGH!" _What the heck was THAT?_

The coyote gets up pawing at his left temple, now throbbing in pain. *POW!* A second, sudden blunt shot to the back of the head sends him somersaulting forwards. He lands flat on his stomach, still woozy.

"WHAT THE HECK! WHO'S DOING THAT?"

Before the coyote gets a chance to get back on his legs, a blue winged pony floats down to the ground and stands over the canine.

" **WHY'D YOU ATTACK MY FRIEND?** "

"I DIDN'T ATTACK ANYONE! WHY'RE **YOU** ATTACKING ME?"

" **YOU BROKE INTO FLUTTERSHY'S HOUSE!** "

"SHE LET ME IN! I SAID 'THANK YOU' AND SHE RAN OFF! NOTHING ELSE HAPPENED!"

"OH … well … yeah, that does sound like her."

The coyote sits up, feeling the back of his head with his paw.

"Seriously? 'That sounds like her'?" *Ow* _That's gonna hurt for awhile._

"Well, you don't know her like I do."

"I don't know _anyone_ here! I don't even know who **I** am!"

The blue winged pony gives the coyote a quizzical look. "What's **that** supposed to mean?"

"Let's just say that I'm not from around here."

"You mean, you're not from Ponyville?"

"I'm not from this **world**!"

*smiling* "What, so you're an … extra-equestrial?" BAHAHAHA!

The pony rolls on to her back, laughing uncontrollably.

 _Yeah, I'M the weird one. YOU'RE the one with rainbows for a mane and tail, but I'M the weird one._

"Look, if we're cool now, then just let me be on my way. I need to find some pony named 'Twilight'."

The pony immediately stops laughing, gets on her hooves and starts hovering above the ground. " _You_ know Twilight Sparkle?"

 _Twilight_ _ **Sparkle**_ _? Hm … guess Zecora couldn't figure out a good rhyme._

The pony's eyes narrow as she re-addresses the coyote. "How do _you_ know Twilight Sparkle, if you're 'not from this world'?"

"The zebra in the forest … Zecora? … she told me to find Twilight. I didn't even know she _had_ a second name."

The pony's gaze lightens. "You know Zecora too?"

"I do now. Nice, uh, lady; she let me crash at her place last night. Look, it's a long story. I wouldn't even know where to begin. I just know that I woke up in that forest yesterday, with no recollection of how I got there, and I'm trying to find my way back home."

"Uh huh. And where **is** home for you."

"I don't know. I just know it isn't here. I don't come from a world with living wood-wolves, or talking zebras and ponies, or—"

"YOU'RE a talking coyote, dude!"

"I'M NOT … again, long story. If you can just lead me to Twilight … _Sparkle_? … I would be most appreciative."

The pony's gaze once again becomes serious. "How do I know I can trust you? How do I know this isn't some sort of setup?"

"I dunno. Ask Zecora; she can vouch for me. Heck, ask that _bunny_ in the _tree_ over there."

 _Dang, probably shouldn't've been so sarcastic with that last comment._

"Hey, that's not such a bad idea. Stay here."

The pony flies back to the town. _WHOA, she's quick! Explains why I didn't see her before, I guess._

A minute passes. From the town, the blue and yellow ponies fly high above the path, heading towards the tree residence. The yellow pony continues along, while the blue pony breaks off the flight path to rejoin the coyote on the ground.

"Once Fluttershy returns to confirm your story, we'll believe you."

"Say what? She can talk to animals?"

"It's kinda her thing."

 _Uh huh. Sure, makes perfect sense._

"So what's **your** thing? Security? Wouldn't surprise me; you're quite the bruiser."

"Nah, I just control the weather."

"… … … I'm sorry, _what_?"

"Hey, those puffy white clouds don't just form _themselves_ , you know."

 _OK, that's it!_ " **THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!** "

That comment perturbs the pony. "Looks like _someone_ needs a lesson."

Where is she flying off to now? Wait, where'd that raincloud come from?

The blue pony returns with a dark-grey cloud in tow. She sets the cloud directly over the coyote and proceeds to pounce on top of it, causing a steady shower to drench the coyote. As the rain falls, the pony sets down right in from of him, still basking in the open skies.

The pony assumes a mischievous grin. "Sorry to 'rain' on your parade."

"Are … you … a _god_?"

"What? NO! Wow, it's like you've never seen anypony _do_ that before."

"I **haven't**."

"Really? Maybe you _aren't_ from around here, then."

"That's what I've been trying to say … _**can you please stop the rain now?**_ "

"Oh, sure thing."

The pony flies back up and kicks the grey cloud out of existence, causing the shower to end as abruptly as it began. The coyote shakes off the water from his fur as the pony returns from the sky.

"So what, you control the sun and the moon too?"

"Nah, that's the job of the princesses."

 _Princesses? Princesses control the sun and the moon? On second thought, never mind; I've had enough crazy for one day._

"Why is the coyote all wet?"

The coyote turns to see the yellow pony, on the ground despite the wings.

"Oh … just a little lesson about the weather 'round here."

"But Rainbow Dash controls the weather around here."

"Yeah … that was the lesson. Look, about earlier …"

"I spoke to Angel." _Angel? She must mean that bunny I was speaking to._

"I'm sorry I reacted so strangely. I just wasn't expecting you to, you know, talk."

"It's OK. Certainly didn't mean to startle you."

"OK, If Fluttershy trusts you, then I guess you're all right. We can introduce you to Twilight. Follow us."

The threesome walk down the path, towards the town.

"I'm sorry, I never caught your name."

"The name's Rainbow Dash."

 _Does_ _ **anyone**_ _here have a normal name? Well, I guess Zecora does … does any_ _ **pony**_ _here have a normal name?_

[RD] "So what's your name."

"Coyotek."

[FS] "That's an unusual name."

[RD] "Yeah, what's with the "tek" part?"

"It's a long story. So … does every pony here have wings?"

[RD] "Not the earth ponies. Or the unicorns."

[FS] "And Twilight's an alicorn now."

 _Unicorns?_ _ **Ali**_ _corns?_

 _I suppose I have a lot to learn about this place. Maybe it won't matter, if this Twilight can help me get back to my world. But at least I feel safe here. Haven't felt this kind of safe in some time, actually._

 _Still so many questions …_


End file.
